Decade Apex of Tag Teams 3
Decade Apex of Tag Teams 3 was the 3rd official ranking for the Decade Apex of Tag Teams, an Apex listing of the top 10 e-wrestling tag teams to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 3rd overall ranking was announced at All-Stars on January 12, 2010. The Witnesses tandem of Sick Fixx and White Falcon were the tag team who claimed the top spot with 108 points with no first place votes. Synopsis Statistics: :• Members: Sick Fixx & White Falcon :• Combined Weight: 481 Pounds (253 Pounds and 228 Pounds) :• Achievements: ::•''' LPW United States Tag Team Championships :• Record:' 9 Wins, 0 Losses, 1 Draws :'• Finishing Maneuver:' 'Leap of Faith' - Simultaneous Falcon power bomb and Fixx top rope flipping neck breaker :'• Tag Team Debut:' PWA Schizophrenia LIVE from Ohio State University, 2005 (Defeated La rEvolution) :'• Last Match:' PWA Schizophrenia LIVE from Cleveland, December 21st 2006 (Defeated the Dark Brotherhood) :'• Score:' 108 Points (No First Place Votes) '''The Word on the Street is:' The only team to go undefeated on our list. The Witnesses turned heads, for more than one reason. The Witnesses were the original record setting tandem. The pair have against their names the longest undefeated streak as a Tag Team, the longest reign as United States Tag Team Champions, and the only team to have a member fired, and continue to be successful. Sick Fixx was in dire straights with his sex, drug and alcohol problems, when he gave himself up to the Lord, through the guidance of White Falcon. The pair began to work together in order to help Fixx fight his demons, which ultimately lead to the pair working together as a successful Tag Team. The pair quickly found a winning formula, defeating some of the biggest names in the PWA Tag Team division. However, due to the depth of the Tag Team Division, and the tyranny of the Illuminati, their quest for Tag Team Gold was delayed, until they finally received their opportunity to face the Prime Time Players at the Revelations PPV. In a stunning and memorable moment of history, the two teams produced the only draw in the PWA's Tag Team history. In the rematch however, the Witnesses would capitalize on distention between the Prime Time Players to capture their first United States Tag Team Championships. The pair went on to turn back even more challengers, including the Payroll, the Dark Brotherhood, and even helping lead Team Insanity to victory in the traditional Altered Reality Elimination tag match. Underneath all this, demons began resurfacing for Fixx. He desired to chase down the vacant World Heavyweight Championship, and wouldn't stop until he got it. While he defeated White Falcon in the tournament, he fell back into old habits, and was fired from PWA for violation of the wellness policy. Some believe once he was fired, he spontaneously combusted. White Falcon turned to protige Steven Taylor to help defend the Tag Titles, which they continued to do, until the Lost Prophets finally ended the 15 month reign. White Falcon would go on to win the “Cleansed” Championship (now Western States Heritage Championship) and the International Heavyweight Championship, while Sick Fixx has never been heard from again, further supporting the argument he burst into flames. For breaking all sorts of records against the odds, and giving us some of the most memorable matches in LPW and PWA history, the fans have voted. The Witnesses sit 3rd on the all time greatest Tag Team list. Congratulations to Sick Fixx and White Falcon. See also *The Witnesses **Sick Fixx **White Falcon *Decade Apex of Tag Teams External links Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams